towrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Stefan Irodium
Stefan Irodium is a Jedi Master and a member of the Jedi Council. He was previously an operative for New Republic Intelligence, with the rank of Major General. He hails from Yavin IV. Biography The Beginning Stefan had a reasonably poor childhood. He was born on Ossus but moved to Yavin IV, with his parents, Marcus, Hariette, and his twin sister Xanthè at the age of two, and didn't have many childhood friends. Stefan and his sister were force-sensitive, because of their great grandfather being a jedi master. At the young age of 6, he woke up in the middle of the night and walked out of his bedroom, only to see his parents being attacked by 3 Imperial Stormtroopers. He cried out, and he out-stretched his hand to his parents, and at that moment, his fathers blaster flew straight to him, and without thinking, he shot the Stormtroopers in the chest and killed them instantly. He ran to his parents, and called for a medic, but it was too late. The Stormtroopers had attacked them brutally, and they died moments later. Stefan went to check on Xanthè, and saw that she was still asleep. He left her a note telling her that he was going off to get help from his aunt and uncle, and wouldn't be back for a while, and he left their home. Jedi Life On his way back from his aunt and uncle's place, he accidentally bumped into a jedi knight, and when the jedi sensed that he was strong with the force, he took him to the jedi academy immediately to begin training. The jedi Stefan bumped into, was Vincent Cantrell. After the initiate stage, Stefan became Vincent's padawan learner. While at the academy, Stefan became close friends with one of his fellow learners, a girl his age named Kaitlin. At first, their friendship started out small, with the odd conversation after class, but as Stefan got older, things developed into something more serious and his feelings for her grew stronger. On his 13th birthday, she shared that she had the same feelings for him, and that they were on a very strong level. Things only got stronger for Kaitlin and Stefan, and when Stefan was 19 he was thinking of marriage but he wanted to wait for the right time to ask her. One evening, he took Kaitlin into the gardens, with the moon glistening and the reflection shimmering off the water from the fountains and the lake. The scene was perfect, and just as he was about to ask her the question, something unexpected happened. Tragedy Security of the academy was breached, and a group of five sith cultists and their leader entered the gardens. Stefan ignited his bright blue saber, and Kaitlin ignited her pink saber, and a series of duels ensued. Kaitlin and Stefan worked as a team (or a couple) throughout the fight, killing off the five minions, but the challenge was yet to come, as the leader stepped forward and ignited a double bladed lightsaber. Throughout the fight, the pair was separated. Stefan was forced to the side and the darksider began to wear down Kaitlin. He forced her lightsaber above her head, then pierced his blade through her stomach, and there was nothing that Stefan could do to stop it from happening. He ran at the darksider, and unleashed a dark and furious attack on the darksider. Throughout the fight, Stefan was holding his own until he was caught off guard and slammed up against a tree. The darksider looked to have things wrapped up, until Stefan came up with a swift move to slice one of the ends of the darksider's saber hilt. The fight was evenly poised again but it soon turned to the way of the darksider when Stefan's strength began to fail him. His lightsaber was knocked out of his grasp, and in a bold move, he called his girlfriend's lightsaber to him and continued fighting. Towards the end of the fight, Stefan somehow managed to force the darksider's lightsaber up above his head, then slash through his torso to end the fight. He ran over to Kaitlin's side and held her for the last moments of her life. Stefan once again confessed the love he had for her, telling her that he was going to ask her to marry him. With her last words, she uttered the word 'Yes', then passed into darkness. Progression Into Knighthood Stefan was then given the task of doing the trials, and he passed them with flying colours, even though the tragedy of Kaitlin's death was deep in his mind. Soon after, he travelled back to his home and collected his personal belongings, including his grandfather's old lightsaber. He also found out that his sister had been kidnapped. With that, he left Yavin IV. He travelled to Tatooine to escape everything... but not everything went as planned. He met some good friends, but some bad enemies as well. Tatooine While on Tatooine, Stefan found out that his sister was alive and well, and he also cleared up some other mess that the Empire had caused, by showing her that he didn't kill their parents, like the Empire had led her to believe. During his time on Tatooine, he met a young woman by the name of Sileen Tenlae. Her light heart and her purity appealed to him and helped mend his broken heart, but the feelings that began to develop were never allowed to blossom, due to the conflict he had within himself. After a couple of years, Stefan left Tatooine, and travelled back to Yavin IV for the infamous Battle of Yavin IV. Battle Of Yavin IV At the age of 20, Stefan returned to his home to fend off the attacks of many darksiders in this dark time for the jedi order. During this battle, many lives were lost but much knowledge was gained. His fighting techniques improved, as did his self resolve. He was able to finally let go of the pain that had stayed within him since Kaitlin's death, and he was able to move on. His blue lightsaber was destroyed in the fighting, but it would only be a matter of time until a new one was constructed. The New Republic Soon after the battle, Stefan went to join the ranks of the New Republic and in particular the Intelligence sector. Throughout his late 20's and his 30's, he helped the New Republic with countless missions, rising up to the rank of Major General before taking an extended leave from active duty to concentrate on jedi affairs. His rank and authority still stands. Master Jedi At the age of 35, he was honoured with the rank of Jedi Master by the council, and appointed by Master Luke Skywalker as a member of the council. At the age of 41, he settled on the planet of Vallera to observe a disturbance in the force discreetly. During that period of time, he came across a young Ferialiite woman, a Princess by the name of Tesree Felankiira. Over time, she became his padawan learner (over much dispute from the rest of the council, due to her age). He still trains her to this day. The Exnaar System Due to the Galactic Alliance initiating the Force Registration Act, Stefan took it upon himself to find a new home for the Jedi, out of the reach of the Imperial Remnant and the New Republic. In the Unknown Regions past Csilla, he found a planetary system which he named the Exnaar system. After a heavy search of the system and its planets, he returned back to known space and to Yavin IV with the plan to move the entire Jedi Order. After great consideration, the rest of the council agreed and set his plan into action, and with not a moment to spare. No sooner had the last of the jedi fled the Jedi Temple on Yavin IV, it was destroyed by the Imperial Remnant, unknown by the New Republic. Stefan and a few jedi (including Jedi Master and Council Member Lianara Skai) remained behind on Vallera to find a transport to the new system. He is searching for someone in particular... Light vs Dark Events happening with his old master Vincent Cantrell forced Master Skai to travel to Exnaar VII on her own, leaving Stefan to make his way there at a later time, with Vincent Cantrell's daughter Jenisteen. This proved to be costly, as Lianara confronted Vincent who had found the location of the system, while he was descecrating the new Jedi Temple that was still under construction. During this confrontation Lianara was wounded severely by Vincent's lightsaber. By the time of Stefan's arrival, Lianara was in a critical state. By the time Stefan arrived, Lianara was on the ground and motionless. It was only from Stefan's healing abilities, that Lianara was able to be saved. Half a day later, Vincent showed himself. Jenisteen was able to get Lianara in Stefan's X-Wing and take off to Exnaar III where the rest of the jedi were hidden, and a battle ensued shortly after. The display of skills between master and former apprentice were on par with each other, but Stefan was able to destroy Vincent's weapon after he held his own against a powerful Vaapad assault. Instead of ending his former master's life, Stefan seeked to redeem him. He felt that his part in all of this was not over yet. Force Abilites Stefan has the abilities to speed up his actions with the force. This is anything from running, to deflecting blaster bolts with his lightsabers. He also has the skill to void his presence from the force, if he needs to remain unfound. With this skill also, he can detect any other voids within the force to find those that are masking their own presence. Due to the period of time he spent with the healer Sileen Tenlae on Tatooine, he is able to heal minor wounds on others, as well as purge poisons from his body with the force. Weapons Stefan has three lightsabers (purple, pink, and light blue). Stefan's green lightsaber was destroyed in the latest conflict involving himself and his former master, Vincent Cantrell. Lightsaber Combat Stefan is a proficient user of Form V (Shien / Djem So), and Form X (Niman / Jar'Kai) lightsaber combat. The dual saber Niman permitted a Jedi to fight with two lightsabers, one in each hand. One of the blades in the wielder's hands was used for attacking while the other one was used for defending, such as parrying, or for more offensive power. Irodium, Stefan Irodium, Stefan